


Homecoming

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter holidays begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Harry stood on the platform, eagerly awaiting the Hogwarts Express. Charlie had come along, to help with their luggage for the holiday. Hermione and Ron were there as well, waiting for Rose and Hugo. And halfway down the platform were Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn’t help but think back to Albus’ first day heading off to Hogwarts. It seemed like just yesterday, but so much had changed since then. This would be their first Christmas without Ginny; his heart still ached for her.

Ron was telling a story about his latest investigation as an auror when the train arrived. They all went quiet, the platform filling with the sound of the timeless steam engine coming to rest. And then came the shouts and cheers of students rushing out of every door. Parents looked for their children. Children looked for parents. The swarm was chaotic, but somehow everybody found each other. 

Rose was the first to turn up. Ron hugged her tight and turned circles with her in his arms. Hugo appeared a minute or two later, greeting his parents and then looking hesitantly over at Harry. “James and the others are coming. They’re… taking a little longer than usual.”

The mood seemed to shift when they arrived. They were three of the last students off the train, moving unusually slowly. All three looked exhausted, and Albus kept looking around nervously. Lily dropped her bag when she spotted her father and ran to him, embracing him and burying her face in his cloak. As he hugged her, he realized she was shaking with coughs. Then he noticed James’ red, chapped nose. “Are you lot feeling all right?” 

“Cold going around at school,” James explained with a voice that was rough, hoarse. “We’ve all got it.”

But there was something else. Harry was sure of it. They looked nervous. And Albus kept looking around, as if searching for someone. 

Harry petted the back of Lily’s head, stroking her hair. “All right. Let’s get you all home to your beds.” He took Lily’s small hand in his and carried her bag over his shoulder. Charlie carried those of James and Albus. Albus hesitated, but James put an arm around his shoulder and steered him off the platform. 

Harry didn’t notice the sympathetic looks half the parents gave him because he was there without Ginny. He didn’t notice the way Charlie looked longingly at the train as it pulled back out of the station. And he didn’t notice the way Scorpius Malfoy sneezed three times into a handkerchief his father dug out for him just in time, even though the rest of the Slytherin children were well. All he saw was his children. And all he felt was how good it was to have them back again.


End file.
